


Dead By Daylight

by UNICORNZWAG



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Ambiguity, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead by Daylight Lore, Dead by Daylight au, M/M, Multi, Origin Story, Ships if you squint, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNICORNZWAG/pseuds/UNICORNZWAG
Summary: There's a terrifying killer on the loose and only one way out





	Dead By Daylight

The Wind screamed its retched torrent amongst the forlorn trees

The cold has seeped into his bones as he stumbled blindly through the darkness

He neither knew nor cared about the trail of rust, shining like a map for his foe’s keen eye to pick up

His sight blurred with tears as the thick, tangled grass ensnared his legs, bringing him to the ground

He struggled upright to keep moving, the faces of his friends burned into his mind

Their last moments fresh torture for him

He heard their fantom shrieks as he shuddered

He spotted a half fixed generator and began to dirty his hands even more to complete it… the last one

One of the pistons was sticky with a crimson substance

He tried not to imagine which of his friends had been working on this

The blazing light turning on made him jump out of his skin and he was up and running in an instant

The door could open now

He could finally escape this living nightmare

Just before he had reached the control panel a monster snatched his leg from the gnarled weeds

He let out an involuntary scream as the sharp teeth of the bear trap snapped his shin like a toothpick

Trying to work open the trap seemed more harmful than beneficial

He gagged as the coppery smell of even more blood filled his nose and sobbed when he heard the Trapper nearing

The man’s towering figure stopped beside him

This was the man who had taken his friends away

This crazy motherfucker and his demons from the sky had stolen everything he cared about from him

All that was left was his life He thrashed as he was thrown over the man’s shoulder

His cries faded to whimpers as the bouncing steps of the killer jostled his leg and other wounds

A new scream of agony tore from his throat as he was jolted back from a daze

The hook shredded flesh and broke bone as it tore through his chest cavity

He looked down and saw the bloody end of the hook protruding from between his ribs and collarbone

The pain was blinding, all his other wounds fading from his mind

He had almost passed out from pain and stress by the time he saw the legs of the demon reaching for him from the sky

His mind wandered as he waited to die

He thought of Geoff, trying so hard to break free but ending up filled with screams of utter terror and agony as he dangled from a hook just like this

He thought of Jack, trying to fix as many generators as possible to get out, but meeting the same fate in due time

He thought of Gavin, cowering in a closet, bleeding out before it was thrown open and he was sent to a demon god’s realm

He thought of Lindsay, trying as hard as she could to heal the rest of them, to escape, before she was unable to heal herself

He thought of Michael, throwing himself into the killer’s sight after pushing Jeremy to run in the other direction and telling him to…

“Live”

Jeremy had failed his friends

And for that, he just wanted to understand this maniac, to make him suffer

The tall, blonde murderer laughed as his forlorn despair overtook him

The spider legs dragged him up to the sky

* * *

 

He smirks as he hears the screams of the new victims

He will break their minds and souls

The Entity commands it

The merciful, everliving, awesome, powerful Entity will guide his way

He will twist the minds of these people and make his friends proud

It _is_ his turn after all

He can hear their giggles as he sends a shock at his final victim

He must show his gratitude to The Entity

How he cares for it

The young woman convulses on the ground and he scoops her up to hang for his god

She begs for her life

He only hears the sweet sound of the Entity’s praise as she is pulled away

He grins madly as he returns to the house in which his friends reside T

he Entity has helped them too, made them better, stronger, more powerful

Just like him

Geoff had tried to free himself of his bonds, to fight his enemy

His hope and fear had driven him

The Entity rewarded him, making him “The Hillbilly”

Jack had worked his hands nearly to the bone fixing generators to escape

His hope and desperation had driven him

The Entity rewarded him, making him “The Wraith”

Gavin had hidden, wounds festering to try and survive the horrors that faced him

His hope and perseverance had driven him

The Entity rewarded him, making him “The Hag”

Lindsay had put her sanity and well being below those of her friends as she worked to heal them

Her hope and compassion had driven her

The Entity rewarded her, making her “The Nurse”

Michael had no regard for his own life and had wanted, in his heart, to kill what would dare take his friends from him

His hope and vengeance had driven him

The Entity rewarded him, making him “The Shape”

Jeremy had wanted to understand his enemy and get revenge for those he had cared about

His hope and curiosity had driven him

The Entity rewarded him, making him “The Doctor”

* * *

 

Ryan was alone

He had fought anyway

He had fought the poisoned thoughts plaguing his mind

He had started killing

The angelic voice of his new master like an intoxicating drug to him

He longed to meet this entity

He longed to devote everything to his cause

He had first become a vagabond of his own accord, killing to serve

He had then become The Mad King, feared by all

He had later been The Dark God, a tool used by his master

His hope and insanity had driven him

The Entity rewarded him, making him “The Trapper”

His final name

The first of his kind

Later joined by the rest

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Questions, Concerns, Complaints, Compliments welcome!


End file.
